User talk:HaarFager
Thanks for contributing! I really appreciate the Wheel Types page, that'll be a huge help around here.Kevinharbin 00:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'll definitely ask if I have any questions. I'm having fun adding casting pages for cars in my collection. I have about 3,000, so I won't run out of things to add for a long time. --MatchboxDan 04:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Whoa! Now that's a lot of Matchbox cars! I'm envious! HaarFager 05:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the message. I usually leave the editing to you guys, because I messed up a few times. I will try to edit one or two for the site. As you can see I left quite a few photos on these site and the other one. I have many more photos that I haven't posted. For example I have 7 different Desert Thunder V16 that I would like to post. I try to put those very unique ones that I find. Well thanks again hope to hear from you soon. DADandJR 01:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) By the way I hope you like my photos I'm not a pro at taking them. DADandJR 01:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Did the Desert Thunder come in a recent 5-Pack with other Zoo vehicles? I have the Chevy Blazer posted here out of that 5-Pack and haven't photographed the others yet. If it's the Desert Thunder and you already have an image of it, I probably won't need to photograph mine. I think your photos are fine! Thanks for adding them! HaarFager 01:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) 96.49.55.225 I try to make an account but it says. Sorry we are anable to make you an account pls go back to the main oage. Sorry if I had made a little trouble. I hope you understand. 96.49.55.225 :Try deleting all your cookies, clearing your cache, restarting your computer and then try creating account once again. It should work for you. HaarFager 23:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Scale I added the scale to pages since it was already in the casting template (http://matchbox.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Casting&oldid=3086). I noticed that there was an error in the code which made it display on the same line as the Debut Series. I fixed the code so now it displays properly. I think it would make more sense to put the scale here, since it would be the same for every model and would be redundant to put into the notes/variations of every instance. I'm trying to clean up the pages since many either are a mess or don't exist. I'm working on completing the 2009 models and working back from there. I think there should be some sort of common standardization, since every editor seems to have their own ways to edit. See my comments in the discussion of the casting template for some ideas and questions I have for standardization. 99escort 21:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your input. I'm going to use the standards we discussed as I add/update pages. My plan for now is to complete my sweep of the 2009 1-100 series and then update the pages through the 5-packs, etc. I actually happened upon the scale in the header by using the new editor where it is still appearing. I saw an error in the display code, which is why it was not appearing correctly. Check out the header on Jaguar XK 120SE and let me know what you think of including the scale. It can be moved further down in the header if desired. I will hold off on adding any scales to pages until a decision is made. 99escort 00:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I just tried to send this message, but my IE crashed and lost it before I saved it. What I said was that I tried the Jaguar page and even when I added a fake designer's name in, it didn't throw off the spacing of the header. So, I say go for it! I would suggest that the scale be the last thing in the list, thought, not first. ::I made the update to the template. Thanks! 99escort 02:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem! Thanks again for your work and contributions! Kenny. HaarFager 08:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Well to be honest with you I'm looking foreward to the new Matchbox cars in the future but due to the budget crisis and all of the cars that I've found was in my head to the books to the varification guides and I do hope they would come out of the factory instead into the junkyard these cars will look good in the collection instead of wasting them like the Hot Wheels cars in the future I sure hope the money if can get it in soon Thank You Thanks Again I just wanted to say thanks again for all your contributions. I've definately been neglecting this site and your work is indispensable. Kevinharbin 02:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Kevin! Kenny. HaarFager 08:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thumbnail Sizing How do you get the photos that small. Thanks for fixing them. Have you check out the rest of the ones I have. Thanks again get back to me. :The easiest way to learn the correct size is when you go to edit a page, look at the line of code for the other pictures on that page. If you just copy and paste that line of code where you're going to add a new picture, then just paste the name of the new picture you've uploaded over the name of the old picture, leaving all the rest of the code intact. HaarFager 07:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Nonsense all over from 74.186.160.185 Since you're the Admin around here can you remove all of the nonsense pages created by yesterday? Thanks. 99escort 16:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I think I got rid of it all. I do have to say, though, that it was some of the most creative and convoluted vandalism I've ever seen! Just think what they could do if they channeled their efforts constructively. HaarFager 16:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I didn't know what to make of it. It was definitely different. 99escort 04:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) To the Matchbox collecting community - please excuse this intrusion. If you thought I would cool off by banning me, you were wrong. You only furthered my resolve to get my grievances aired. It is truly amazing how you read what you want, interpret it the way you see fit, assign your own deluded motives to my actions and avoid the REAL issue. You're banning comments are so two faced it's not funny. :::22:39 (Block log) . . HaarFager (Talk | contribs) blocked Ranugad (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Intimidating behavior/harassment: I have banned you, Bob, simply because you reverted one of your edits to get at me. That is unacceptable I challenge your accusations that what I did was intimidating or harassing - and I don't want your feelings or opinions, I want substantive explanations. And as for what I did to Mike's work on the Radar Ranger page, you are SO WRONG!!! I vandalized his work in the same way you vandalized my work (big, BIG even BIGGER - WITHOUT valid explanation OR discussion - I had every intention of reverting when my point was made). When I reverted my edits moving his second images to the gallery, I was putting the page BACK to the way it looked because it LOOKED GOOD! I did NOT do that to GET AT YOU! I did it to draw immediate attention to work I used as inspiration and precedence for what I did. This has absolutely NOTHING to do with my like or dislike of you. I have NO clue who you are, and neither like nor dislike you. It is your WORK here that I have problems with. And not the work you do to improve the wiki. You flew way off the handle accusing anyone you could have vandalizing your efforts and meanwhile Sinnin discovered that it was the editor deleting your extra lines on the casting pages. You should have been bowing down in humility and disgrace for having jumped to conclusions and rant the blame to the editors. 　 And when those kids first started adding the specifications to the casting pages, again, their work was just eliminated with no VALID reasoning and no discussion. Not until they complained and persisted were their concerns addressed. These events are factual. You may see what you did differently, but I see what you and brad and dave have been doing as bullying. Your administrator/moderator status should be revoked PERMANENTLY; you do not operate in the spirit of the wiki as I have come to understand the way it's supposed to work. If you want rules followed, state them! You offer little to no guidance to new users. You've done little to nothing to promote the wiki. No groups, no teams, no projects. 　 And how long have you been an admin? I've asked at least a dozen questions in regards to little tips and tricks I've been learning and trying to incorporate into the wiki with no replies. 　 You could be the nicest guy in the world, Kenny, I could care less if you are or aren't. I'm here to share my hobby. I intend to continue working on the HW wiki. Whether you like me or not. Whether you like my work or not. This shouldn't be about what you want or like. And the wiki also shouldn't be so rigid that changes cannot be made to accommodate the people who wish to contribute to the wiki.I'm putting this here to keep this public and since I hvae no idea who else in charge, I have no clue whom to address this grievance, and since I can't edit at the HW wiki, I can't ask Toughpigs/Danny. bob ranugad 23:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) MB Wheels Hello Kenny.I've recently acquired some MB Ford trucks(what a surprise)I had intended to make a few minor Contributions,however I have a Question(another Surprise)How do you import the wheel examples and from Where? Pirate4722 07:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, all wheel pictures found on the Matchbox Cars Wiki are contributed by individual users. With almost all of them provided by me and one other user. That's something else I like to do is take pictures of the wheels! Hope this helps! Add away, if you have any wheel types not represented. I know there are a lot not represented, but I don't really have that many Matchboxes to do much about it. Kenny HaarFager 22:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this a necessity or merely abstract protocol?Pirate4722 03:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::What do you mean, "is this a necessity or merely abstract protocol?" Adding images of wheels? I don't know how to answer that. You can do whatever you want. If you feel you're not able to add wheel images, you don't have to. If you can add wheel images, that's what this is all about, so feel free to do so. HaarFager 04:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't Thank You Kenny :Apparently I overlooked this originally. Pirate4722 06:47, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New Matchbox cars out of books to varification guides I have a big list of the new matchbox cars with the hot wheels cars that will look good in the furure car display that I'm working on along with the cars from the factories to the junkyards that needs recycling and restoring to build a bigger display if the cars in my head along with the display that needs working on doesn't get wasted in the junkyards that will be helpful because you don't know how big the collection will be in the future thank you From Ctw100s Hi, I won't leave messages like that anymore, but I did check under my Volkswagen T2 Bus and it really is MB734; and what did I do wrong on MBX Motor Home because the cars I put on there were removed. :It was probably correct information you added on the MBX Motor Home page, it was just incorrect coding. You'll have to add coding like it is found elsewhere on the pages you work on. The coding has to be right. I spend a lot of time correcting errors from new users like this and it takes away from my time to take more pictures and do the fun stuff associated with adding to Wiki's. But, when I have to fix other people's errors all the time, it doesn't leave me much time for anything else. Please, before you add any more to the Wiki, make sure your coding is correct and the same as found on the particular page you're working on. That's all I'm asking. It's great having another fan of Matchbox like yourself to join us here! So, thanks for becoming a member of the Matchbox Cars Wiki! Kenny HaarFager 23:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) What's the coding? I don't get what's the coding, and when other people remove my cars I listed I felt like they think these cars are not real and made-up. However, I wan't to know better about coding, From Ctw100s. Vandalism User Hepcik keeps changing the photo of the Ford Box to his version on the 1999 page. My version is not only older, but it's a better representation. I'll change the photo to better represent, and he will change it back. It's a bit of passive-aggressive child-like behavior. Is there anything that can be done to lock the image? RazoE 14:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I've been out of town, so sorry I was late responding to this. I think I've already caught him doing this before, but I'll put a stop to this problem right now. Kenny HaarFager 04:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! What I cant understand is that he has some great photos with cars out of the package, but then will replace them with card photos at terrible angles. He has quite a few good photos, but it's not worth him trashing pages for it. Thank you, and sorry to bug you on the HW page as well. RazoE 13:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::You weren't bugging me, it was no trouble at all! I saw some of his photos and they were good. I just can't understnad what's going on in some people's minds. We have a wiki, it looks and operates like it was set up to do and they come along and add things and do things in ways that aren't like what they see already on here. I just can't comprehend why they can't use their eyes and brains. HaarFager 19:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Page Name Changes Hi Haager, The reason I keep changing the name of the page is because it'll create an automatic page redirect, and keeps from breaking the links created previously. The name on the base changes way less often then the name of the package, which is what most of the older page names are based on. Also the reason I use parenthesis for the year, even if it's hyphenated is because I know apostrophes do some weird things due to HTML in the address bar. RazoE :Yes, I realize that, the way you're making changes is the correct way to do it. It's just that you probably haven't been a member of the Matchbox or Hot Wheels wiki for long enough to have been a part of the discussion we had about naming pages. It was decided long ago to name vehicles with the first name they were released under. In this case, it would be the Audi RS6 Avant. Only if that particular casting name gets used again for a different casting did we decide that a name such as Audi RS6 Avant (2004) would be necessary. Until such time as it would become necessary, for whatever reason - they alter the casting slightly or come out with a totally different vehicle with the same exact name, would we go to that type of name. Using it before it was necessary just confuses things needlessly. So, I hope you see that I didn't have anything against you or your changes, it was just that this change is not cecessary at this time. I've been away from here because my dad's cancer got worse and then he died here at home. I was very busy for a while there and now I'm trying to take care of everything now that he's gone. It's been a trying time, but Hot Wheels and Matchbox cars might be able to give me a break from some of that. I'm still taking care of things, but hope to be able to devote more time to the wikis soon. Well, my dad died and then a week later my uncle died. So, it's been a very busy and sad time around here. I hope you understand that I wasn't signaling you or your edits out. Kenny HaarFager 22:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I am very sorry to hear about your father and uncle and have my greatest condolences. I'll keep in mind about the name changing and keep it to a minimum and when it's necessessary. RazoE 13:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Metalflake -vs- Metallic Hey there, I asked one of the Hot Wheels designers and he said there is a difference between metallic and metalflake (although not a big one), but Metallic has smaller pieces of metal, and metalflake has larger chunks..RazoE 18:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the information, but I already know all that. A couple years back, the Administrators discussed this and we came to the conclusion that it would be easier to just use one term as a "catch-all" and it was decided that "metalflake" would be the one. Seeing as how it was the one used by Mattel themselves, as well. See this link over on the Hot Wheels Wiki for proof of this. http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hot_Wheels_Metalflake_Paint_Card.jpg :It boils down to the fact that it was a "command" decision and it's been decided. It shouldn't really be an issue any longer. Any guide or reference such as these wiki's are, should have a certain standardization to them and this helps the user greatly when things look the same across the board. Thanks for commenting about it, though! Kenny HaarFager 20:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) How To Get My Photo In The Right Place uploaded my photo of the 1956 Cadillac Eldorado that goes with the information I added, but I do not know how to get it posted to the correct place in the list. Thanks, D. Sautters Dsautters 02:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :First you have to upload your picture to the wiki using the "Upload photo" link on the left side of the page. Once it's uploaded, look at the coding for the other pictures on that page and insert coding similar to that in the correct slot, with your picture name. Hope this helps. Kenny HaarFager 05:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The Classic Car Wiki Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come and help out at my wiki. Heres a link: http://classiccars.wikia.com/ If you have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page or find me on chat :) TheWWC 17:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Home Hi, HaarFager. I did see your message on the Mobile Home page. At the time you left the message, I was involved in a major edit of the page, to obviate the need for that column. To avoid edit conflicts, I placed an all-caps notice at the top of the page. Yet, instead of waiting to see what I was doing, you disregarded my request and created an edit conflict. You may not know this, but edit conflicts can be very time consuming and frustrating to properly resolve. In the future, could you please give me (and other editors) the opportunity to finish our work before re-editing? Thank you. Also, I disagree that the table column you deleted was unnecessary, as it then existed. But, I respect your opinion and would have wantd to hear more. Rather than simply undo my additions, in the future, may I ask you to take up the issue on either the article's talk page, or my own talk page? This way we can avoid having the readers of the article distracted by discussions of page format, etc. Again, Thank you. --Badger16 18:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Update, having seen your edits at the Mobile Home Talk page: Thank you; you're very kind. --Badger16 18:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I wasn't undoing your edits, not intentionally. I didn't know it was still being worked on until after I'd made all my edits. HaarFager 18:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC) How do we nominate an article for "featured" status? Hi. What's the process for nominating an article for Featured Article status? Ambulance (1977) isn't there yet, but I think it will be soon. --Badger16 16:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think that's how you do it. Since I'm an administrator, I added it to the home page as a new "Featured Page." Is that what you meant? It's definitely worthy of featured status because you did some good work with that page. HaarFager 16:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello Greetings, friend. I have a slight problem here. I thought you could help me out. Yesterday, I found a 911 Turbo in a 5 Pack so I added info about it on the 911 Turbo page. But I wasn't able to add the wheel type so I just wrote it's name. Can you please add the correct image for it please? I am new here so I might take some time getting around. Also please tell me how to remove photos or you remove it yourself (if possible). I want to remove my 911 Turbo's photo because I am uploading a new one, renamed. I hope you can help me. RS 2.7 05:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :To simply update the photo you uploaded, go to the photo's page and choose to "upload a new version" and it will save the new image over the old one and the links will still work correctly. As to adding the correct wheel type image, I don't know what kind of wheels it has so you'll have to go to the Matchbox Wheel Types page and try to match the wheel you've got on your 911. Hope this helps. HaarFager 16:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Professional Car Hi, It's me, Badger16. I'm at work and not signed in. But I changed the category name back to Category:Professional Car since that's the category name - that's where the other pages link to, and where the info is. Category:Professional Cars is empty. And I named it in the singular because Category:Ambulance is singular. - Badger16 :Hi, I changed it back because that's not the proper way categories are used here. See my explanation elsewhere on the wiki. New users will just have to realize that when somebody like an Administrator changes something like this, it's most likely for a good reason. So, don't go second-guessing when you haven't got all the facts. I note that you are doing some very useful additions here, but this is not a useful addition, so please stop undoing what I am doing. Ambulance should be Ambulances as well. For the most obvious reason why, look at the bottom of the Ambulance (1977) page where it says "External links, Wikipedia article on 'Ambulances.'" You'll note that the plural is most correct. I think we have this straight now, so I'm going to take a chance and unblock you, since I know for sure who you are now and you're no vandal. HaarFager 21:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I have replied over at Talk:Ambulance#Categories --Badger16 :::I offer my apologies for acting without thought, and for confusing you as to my identity and intent. --Badger16 00:57, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Please see my apology over there as well! Sorry about that. HaarFager 03:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposed split at Peterbilt Hi, Kenny - I'm proposeing a three-way split at Peterbilt and would value your input:Talk:Peterbilt#Proposed_split - Roger --Badger16 06:20, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposed merger at Dump Truck (1989) Looks like we have two pages on the same subject, proposed merger at Talk:Dump_Truck_(1989)#Proposed_merge. --Badger16 23:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC). I also left notice with the only other editor I see has worked on the page in the past several months